LONDON LOVE STORY
by cute.rapper
Summary: FF BTS , IKON , GOT7. Kita dipertemukan karena sebuah alasan dan alasan itu bernama cinta. Sampai kamu menghancurkan niatan tanpa alasan. Special Jimin x Yoongi / YoonMin / MinYoon. Slight Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook , Mark x BamBam / MarkBam.
**Title : London Love Story.**

 **Main cast : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.**

 **Other cast : BTS, iKON, GOT7.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s), alur kecepatan , cerita receh.. bahasa gak formal juga gak baku author pake bahasa santai...**

 **Note : SEBENARNYA INI FF DIAMBIL DARI FILM LONDON LOVE STORY UDAH PADA NONTON KAN? ITU LOH DEV SAMA CARAMEL, HEHE TAPI CERITANYA ADA YANG DIUBAH DIKIT KOK JADI SEPARUH DARI FILM SEPARUH DARI OTAK AUTHOR WKWK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi masih saja bertingkah seperti itu, perutnya mual dan ia ingin muntah karena bau tidak sedap dari bebek yang berada Dikapal ini. Yoongi ingin pergi ke jeju, tetapi ia salah menaiki kapal, ia malah menaiki kapal kecil yang memuat penumpang hanya sedikit dan juga hewan peliharaan mereka. Berkali-kali yoongi ingin muntah tapi ia tahan terus sampai seseorang misterius menawarkan plastik untuk yoongi, tapi yoongi menolaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke kaki orang misterius tersebut, orang itu hanya tersenyum saat yoongi memuntahkan semuanya diatas kakinya setelah itu yoongi mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada orang itu lalu yoongi beranjak pergi dan memilih duduk didepan sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba saja hujan turun untung saja yoongi membawa payung, ia mencoba membuka payungnya tapi tidak bisa dan tiba-tiba orang misterius itu datang lagi dan menawarkan diri untuk memayungi yoongi dengan payungnya, yoongi berusaha menolak tapi orang itu tetap saja tidak peduli. Sekitar satu jam kemudian kapal itu tiba di dermaga jeju semua penumpang segera turun begitu juga yoongi dan orang misterius tadi, mereka berjalan berdampingan hingga orang itu membuka pembicaraan.

.

.

" Kamu gak perlu takut aku bukan orang jahat kok " ujar orang itu sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

" Yang bilang kamu orang jahat siapa " balas yoongi sambil tertawa.

" Oh iya, kenalin aku park jimin " ujar jimin.

" Aku min yoongi " balas yoongi.

" Baiklah nona yoongi kamu harus mau aku antar pulang kalau tidak aku akan menculikmu bagaimana..? " Tanya jimin.

" Gimana ya? Yaudah deh ayok " ujar yoongi tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pagi ini yoongi sedang membantu ibunya membereskan rumah dan memasak juga. Yoongi adalah anak yang rajin dan suka membantu sang ibu. Selesai bersih-bersih yoongi segera pergi mandi, baru saja yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, tapi yoongi tidak mendengarnya. Lima belas menit kemudian yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk memakai baju. Selesai memakai baju yoongi langsung membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada pesan masuk yang ternyata dari jimin.

 _From jimin park :_

 _Selamat pagi yoongi-ya , ada acara gak ? Kalau gak ada keluar yuk ? Gak ada penolakan ya aku jemput 15 menit lagi~~…_

.

.

 _To jimin park :_

 _Oke, aku siap-siap dulu yaa.._

.

.

Setelah membalas pesan jimin yoongi langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk berdandan. Setelah berdandan yoongi turun dari kamarnya dan langsung mendengar klakson mobil dari luar rumahnya yang ternyata adalah jimin, buru-buru yoongi mengambil sepatu dan tasnya sampai ia lupa berpamitan dengan ibunya..

.

.

" Aku kelamaan ya ? " tanya yoongi dengan wajah bersalahnya saat masuk kedalam mobil jimin.

" Gak kok baru juga lima menit jadi gak masalah " balas jimin dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil sangat canggung tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selama perjalanan yoongi hanya diam sambil memandangi kaca mobil, begitu juga dengan jimin ia hanya diam dan fokus pada jalanan, sekali-sekali jimin melirik kearah yoongi yang sedang memandangi kaca mobil.

.

.

" Nah kita sudah sampai yoongi " ujar jimin sambil turun dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu yoongi.

" Terima kasih jimin " balas yoongi sambil tersenyum. Mereka bedua berjalan memasuki cafe yang lumayan rame, jimin memilih duduk di tengah jadi yoongi setuju saja, setelah itu mereka memesan makanan.

.

.

Saat berada didalam cafe yoongi tidak berhenti tertawa karena jimin, ia menceritakan semua tentang nya mulai dari tidak pernah berkencan dan pacaran, jadi jimin menertawai yoongi hingga pelanggan yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

.

.

" Serius nih ? Jadi kamu gak pernah kencan sama cowok manapun..? " tanya jimin sambil tertawa.

" Iyaa...tapi kamu jangan ngomong kencang-kencang dong aku kan malu " balas yoongi dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Hahaha...oke jadi cewe secantik kamu ini belum pernah punya pacar juga..? Hahaha " tanya jimin lagi.

" ihh kamu..." balas yoongi. Yoongi ingin memukul kepala jimin dengan garpunya, tapi tiba-tiba minuman yang berada diatas meja tumpah mengenai celana jimin hingga basah.

" aduh...maaf ya kamu sih ketawa mulu " yoongi mencoba Membersihkan tumpahan minuman tersebut dengan tisu, tanpa sengaja yoongi menyentuh sesuatu jimin hingga wajah jimin berubah menjadi mesum.

" Aww...uhhhh " ujar jimin sambil menatap yoongi.

" Apaan sih jimin ah..." ujar yoongi kesal.

" Haha maaf, aku Cuma bercanda kok " balas jimin.

" Jadi bener nih aku cowo pertama yang ngajak kamu kencan .? " tanya jimin tapi kali ini dengan wajah serius.

" iya beneran , jimin sudah malam nih aku mau pulang ntar ibu aku cemas, soalnya aku lupa pamit..." ujar yoongi, dan langsung diangguki oleh jimin.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini tidak ada rasa canggung lagi mereka asyik mengobrol satu sama lain tentang kehidupan mereka dan juga rencana ingin kuliah di london. Sesampainya didepan rumah yoongi, jimin segera membuka kan yoongi pintu mobilnya, yoongi hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan jimin.

.

.

.

" Jimin gak mau masuk dulu kerumah..? " tanya yoongi.

" Hmm...kapan-kapan ya soalnya ini sudah malam gak enak sama ibu kamu.." balas jimin sambil tersenyum.

" Yaudah, aku masuk dulu ya kamu hati-hati...dan terima kasih malam ini jimin.." ujar yoongi lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan yoongi barusan, lalu ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi.

.

.

.

" Yaampun sayang kamu dari mana..? Kok gak bilang mommy sih..? " tanya jin atau ibu yoongi.

" Mommy yoongi sudah besar jadi mommy gak perlu cemas ya " ujar yoongi sambil memeluk jin.

" Yasudah sayang kamu langsung istirahat ya " Ujar jin sambil mengelus rambut anak satu-satunya.

" Iya, selamat malam mommy " balas yoongi sambil mencium pipi jin.

" Selamat malam juga sayang " ujar jin sambil membalas ciuman yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja sampai dirumah nya setelah mengantar yoongi tadi ia langsung pulang, tidak seperti biasanya jimin pasti akan pulang lebih lama, tapi setelah mengenal yoongi jimin jadi berubah. Selesai memarkir mobilnya digarasi jimin langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berlari kearah kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang tertidur pulas di sofa.

.

.

" Kira-kira yoongi sedang apa ya..? Ujar jimin sendiri.

" Ah...aku sms aja " ujarnya lagi.

.

.

 _To cutie yoong :_

 _Cutie~~ lagi apa? Sudah tidur..?._

Jimin menekan tombol send, dan tinggal menunggu balasan dari yoongi.

.

.

 _From cutie yoong :_

 _Belum :" lagi gak bisa tidur..jimin gak tidur?._

Jimin tersenyum melihat balasan dari yoongi.

.

.

 _To cutie yoong :_

 _Tidur sana..goodnight mimpi indah ya cutie yoong.._

.

.

Jimin langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari yoongi karena dia sudah mengantuk.

.

.

Yoongi gelisah karena sedari tadi ia menunggu balasan dari pesan dari jimin, padahal ia sudah masih ingin chat bersama jimin.

.

.

" Mungkin jimin sudah tidur " ujar yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

" Yasudah aku tidur aja " ujarnya lagi, lalu menutup semua badan nya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf ff nya jelek.. dan banyak typo terus bahasa gak baku**_

 _ **Tinggalkan reviews ya semua.**_


End file.
